The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image by using a developer, and a cover locking device provided to the image forming apparatus.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, an image forming process is performed to form an image on a sheet by using a developer such as toner. This type of image forming apparatus includes a developer accommodating unit which is detachable from its own apparatus and accommodates a developer.
Furthermore, in this type of image forming apparatus, detachment of the developer accommodating unit mounted at its own apparatus may be restricted. For example, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus in which a cover member opened and closed at the time of attachment/detachment of the developer accommodating unit is locked, so that the developer accommodating unit can be restricted from being detached by a user.
Specifically, the image forming apparatus employing the aforementioned related art includes a restriction member, an urging member, and a solenoid. The restriction member is rotatable between a first position, in which opening of the cover member is restricted in engagement with the cover member in a closed state, and a second position in which engagement with the cover member is disengaged. The urging member urges the restriction member to the first position. The solenoid is driven according to electric conduction to move the restriction member to the second position.